Look What You've Done
by The Girly Man
Summary: Allie posted this. Songfic. Oneshot.


**Howdy! It's me BRENNA!**

**Okay, this here is a song fic. It takes place after 'Unbreak my Heart.'**

**I don't own RFR and I didn't write 'Look What You've Done,' Jet did.**

**Look What You've Done**

Crap.

That's all that was left in the box in front of me, and all that was left in my heart.

Crap.

I looked through my binder for more crap, and succeeded in finding it. Old history notes, a calculus test, and something I wished I'd never saw again.

_Take my photo off the wall If it just won't sing for you  
'Cause all that's left has gone away And there's nothing there for you to prove_

I imagined him at home, doing the same thing I was, finding the same picture I found. Of course he would also be doing the same thing I was: tossing it in a garbage box. I felt like a complete idiot, tossing away the pictures that had preserved the happiness from the past. Too bad the two people smiling in the picture weren't aware at the time of the stupid tragic future.

What a fool I was for ever being happy.

_Oh, look what you've done, You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun, Until you lose what you had won_

I must've done something wrong, I thought with tears in my eyes. I just didn't know what it was.

It was me, even though I struggled to accept it. Everything was _always _my fault.

_Give me back my point of view Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say, what should I do?_

_Well, you choose._

What would have happened? I thought as I crumpled up a chemistry test into a little ball and threw it in the box. What would have happened if I hadn't done whatever I did wrong? For one thing, I probably wouldn't have been sitting alone in the Cougar Radio booth, going through old crap and making myself cry by blaming myself for something I didn't know what.

If I didn't know what it was, how could it be my fault?

1_Oh, look what you've done, You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun, Until you lose what you had won_

I wiped the dripping mascara away from my eyes with the back of my hand. The box of crap was heavy when I stood and picked it up. I held the door open with my foot and slipped out into the hallway, carrying the box in my arms. I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, which was totally empty.

The happy picture stared up at me as I placed the crap-filled box in a shallow recycling bin.

"I'm an idiot," I said quietly to myself. I half-expected somebody to be behind me, listening to me talking to myself and watching me fight back tears that were slowly coming out, but nobody was.

_Look what you've done you've made a fool of everyone, a fool of everyone, a fool of everyone…_

I picked up the picture and closed the flaps of the box. I ran back to the Cougar Radio booth and found a dried out permanent marker.

Dried out and crappy, like everything else in my life.

_Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you,_

_Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing there for you to do…_

I uncapped the permanent marker and then thought for a minute. I placed the picture front-side down on the control table and slowly wrote:

LOOK WHAT

YOU'VE DONE

Then, I flipped the picture over again and slowly ripped it in half, forever separating the two people in the picture. The faint message was still legible, split right down the center of the two sets of words. A grayish tear ran down my face, but I wiped it away automatically.

It wasn't my fault, I thought, whatever _it _is.

_Oh, look what you've done, You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seems likes such fun, Until you lose what you had won_

I picked up the picture halves and walked across the hallway. After finding the right locker, I slid both pieces through one of the small openings, knowing he'd find them tomorrow.

_Look what you've done you've made a fool of everyone, a fool of everyone, a fool of everyone…_

I reluctantly allowed one last tear to slide down my face, then turned on one heel and drifted to the exit.

Never wanting to look back down that hallway.

Never looking back to the stupid, happy past.

**There you go. I promise to have the next chapter of Welcome to My Life soon**

**THE-N SUCKS FOR DELETING ALLIE!**

**Shout outs:**

**Thea**

**Allie**

**Dani**

**Tina**

**Katie**

**Becka**

**Angie**

**Mike**

**Ava**

**Anyone else, I'm sorry I forgot you!**

**Please review! I love feedback (unless it's guitar amp feedback … ouch)!**

**Where would I be without Allie posting this story for me? I love you Allie!**

**Luvsrobbie >**

**Brenna**


End file.
